rpg_koelnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
IoLS 42 Spielabend
42. Spielabend: Böse ist, wer Böses tut Es regnet wie aus Kübeln. Doch die Helden - sogar das Drachenmädchen - sind inzwischen so abgehärtet, dass es Ihnen nicht mehr auffällt. Ausgerechnet Sophomon treibt die Gruppe in einen Unterstand („damit sie nicht nass werden“). Soviel Fürsorge hätte ihm keiner zugetraut. Im Trockenen werden erneut die Abschriften und Schriften studiert, die den Untergang von Sophomons Volk betreffen. Nardoschk erschafft daraus eine historisch korrekte Zeitleiste des „Falls“, während Soph dabei der Gedanke kommt, dass die Flucht vielleicht nur dadurch bewerkstelligt werden konnte, dass sie mit Seelen bezahlt wurde und dass die Säulen nur für diesen Zweck im Kreis unten im Krater standen. OHR-MEMO Nach schier endloser Diskussion kommt ihnen der Gedanke, dass Morpheus noch etwas wissen könnte. Schließlich hat er die „Bücher des Wandels“ gelesen. Da die Helden die darin versteckten +2 Int verpasst haben, brauchen sie für diese Erkenntnis auch etwas länger. Damit das Totem (die schwarze Säule) nicht in falsche Hände gerät, wird beschlossen, es zu verstecken. Nardoschk beschwört einen Erdelementar, um ihnen bei der Aufgabe (eine 4m tiefe Grube) zu helfen. Hierbei stößt die Gruppe auf eine seltsame Vase. Bei der Untersuchung dieser Vase wird Sharins Seele in die Vase gesaugt, die darin gefangene Seele - ein Ork namens Dekex Steinbrecher (nomen est omen) - tauscht mit ihr den Platz und steckt nun in ihrem Körper fest und wundert sich über den Satz neuer T… Als Dekex Sharins Sachen durchsucht, fällt ihr Dolch auf den Boden, den Soph vorsorglich einsammelt. Während Nardoschk und Antrex mit dem „Ork“ reden, fasst Soph einen Entschluss, um Sharin zu retten und nebenbei eine Seele einzusammeln: er beschwört die Schattenklinge und versucht Sharin/Dekex zu töten, in der Hoffnung, dass, wenn Dekex erst einmal verschwunden ist, Sharin zurück in ihren Körper kann. Dieser - naja - selbstlose Plan (eher eine win/win-Situation) geht gründlich schief. Antrex, eben noch Dekex/Sharin auf Zuruf Sophomons festhaltend, sieht sein Vertrauen betrogen und schlägt den Dekex/Sharin verwundenden Sophomon nieder. In diesem Augenblick geht Sharin in Sophomons Körper über, da sie als Magiebegabte zu so einer Willensleistung zwar fähig ist, die Körper aus Sicht einer Vase jedoch alle gleich aussehen. Sharin findet ihren männlichen Körper „nicht schlecht“ und überlegt Sharin/Sophomon, quasi Sharophomon zu bleiben. Besonders als sie bei Durchsicht seiner Sachen auf ihren Dolch stößt („Der Arsch!“). Als völlig unbegabt in der Magie kann die Soph währenddessen nichts tun, außer zu sein: keine Arme, keine Kekse. Sharophomon weckt nun die Verletzte Dekarin wieder auf. Diese ist verständlicherweise schlecht drauf, da ihr gerade eben noch Soph nach dem Leben trachtete. Es braucht eine Weile bis die Gruppe um Sharophomon Dekarin davon überzeugen kann, dass der böse, böse Soph jetzt in der Vase (also eine Soph-Vase) ist und dass Sharophomon ihr nicht nach dem Leben trachtet. Die Informationen die Dekarin ihnen Preis gibt, sind zumindest interessant (kleine Untertreibung): der Donnertempel wurde zu Dekex Zeiten dazu verwendet, schwarze Totems aufzubewahren. Dies wurde so von den Shamanen-Schwestern verlangt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass eine der Shamaninnen offensichtlich genau jene war, die die Gruppe am Ork-Drachentempel niederstreckte. Sie muss unvorstellbar alt gewesen sein. Älter sogar als Antrex und das will was heißen! Nardoschk seinerseits erzählt Dekarin, dass nun die Echsen die Totems haben und appeliert quasi an dessen Ehre als Ork, der Gruppe zu helfen und brav zurück in die Vase zu gehen. Im Gegenzug schwört (!) er, Dekex einen neuen, geeigneten Körper zu beschaffen (gedanklicher Einwurf von der Soph-Vase: Wie edel! Was, wenn der Körper was dagegen hat? Ist das dann nicht böse?). Dekex geht darauf ein, Sharin zurück in die Vase, Soph in Sophomon, Sharin in Sharin und Dekex in die Vase. Nardoschk verstaut die Vase vorsichtig in seinem Rucksack, wohl wissend, dass sein Schwur Gewicht und für ihn Konsequenzen hätte, sollte er ihn nicht halten. Die folgende Nacht auf der Spitze einer Stufenpyramide halten Sharin und Sophomon Wache als ein Einhorn auftaucht. Alle bösen Wesen erleiden einen „Fluch“ und werden anfällig für Angriffe guter Geschöpfe. Sharin und Soph merken sich die Info, um sie ggf. zu verkaufen, denn Einhörner sind sehr wertvoll. Sie entschließen sich jedoch gegen die Jagd. Denn Einhörner jagen ist böse! Möglicherweise sind sie aber auch einfach noch zu mitgenommen vom Vasen-Abenteuer. Am nächsten Morgen zieht die Gruppe oberirdisch weiter Richtung Donnertempel. Sophomon geht als Kundschafter voraus, als er plötzlich auf eine wandelnde Mumie stößt. Da diese ihn nicht sofort bemerkt, attackiert er sie, in der Hoffnung, größeren Schaden zu verursachen. Während Sharin versucht die Leiche mit Spinnenfäden aufzuhalten, tauchen zusätzlich Skelette wie aus dem Nichts auf. Diese greifen die Gruppe an, um kurz darauf zu explodieren und fürchterlichen Schaden auszuteilen. Soph entgeht sowohl der krank machenden Aura der Mumie als auch den Explosionen, da er beschließt auf das Dach zu steigen, um die Mumie aus sicherer Entfernung mit Pfeilen zu spicken. In der oberen Etage trifft er jedoch auf einen untoten Magier, der die explodierenden Skelette beschwört. Er teilt dies per Zuruf den anderen mit und geht zum Angriff auf den weit bedrohlicheren Gegner über. Nardoschk beschwört einen Geist, der die Gegner auf dem Dach zumindest behindert, während dessen wird im Erdgeschoss der Mumie der Garaus gemacht. Antrex kommt mit seiner schweren Rüstung kaum hinter Sophomon her und schafft es gerade noch dem Gegner eine rein zu semmeln, als Soph fast schon verzweifelt gegen den Zauberer rennt und mit ihm über die Dachkante stürzt. Der Sturz und der Umstand, dass ein Fetchling auf ihn fällt geben dem untoten Scheißkerl den Rest. Soph überlebt mit Ach und Krach.